El Plan de Blaine
by kharito
Summary: Es como debió pasar con Kurt y Blaine en el capitulo de navidad... ay! que bonito sería si...


"Esto tiene que funcionar" pensó Blaine, apretando fuertemente la manilla de la pequeña radio azul que llevaba en su mano. Estaba nervioso. ¡Por dios! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así de nervioso? Probablemente no se ponía de esa forma desde la primera vez que se le declaró a un chico, su mejor amigo.

Lo había decidido aquella vez que Kurt cantó "don't cry for me Argentina". Su interpretación fue excelente, maravillosa, cautivadora, aunque pudo ser sólo la pura y fresca esencia del chico castaño. La verdad, en esa ocasión simplemente conoció otra faceta de Kurt para adorar. Y entonces decidió que cantaría con él, eso sí… a solas. No es que le diera vergüenza, es que quería que el castaño centrara su atención sólo en él, le quería sólo para él. Sería como una declaración implícita. Así que esperó unos días y la excusa perfecta se presentó: Una canción sobre un chico que casi le ruega a una chica que se quede esa noche con él a… a lo que sea, lo importante era lo que decía la canción.

Sabía que Hummel estaría en ese salón, antes le había escuchado decir que le encantaba esa chimenea. Sonrió. Siempre con sus especiales comentarios que parecían de diseñador o decorador profesional. Se paró en la entrada y le vio estudiando, así se lo pasaba la mayoría de las tardes, lo que le otorgaba a su idea puntos a favor, pues le sacaría de la rutina a base de notas musicales e indirectas amorosas. Inspiró profundo, los recuerdos ya le habían relajado un poco y además se sentía muy cómodo en su compañía.

Depositó la radio en la mesa, de lo ansioso que estaba calculó mal y terminó dándole un fuerte golpe.

- Hey! -al menos llamó su atención.

-me has asustado- le dijo el joven castaño sorprendido y alegre de verlo.

Salió del paso victorioso diciendo:

- Bien, porque realmente soy el fantasma de Marley y- trató de sonar gracioso- estoy aquí para decirte que pares de estudiar tanto.

- ¿Qué hay de la minicadena?

"Sinceramente me importa un rábano, lo que pasa es que…"

- Necesito que cantes conmigo - me miró sorprendido- bueno, que ensayes conmigo - "rayos, eso no sonó a una buena oferta" pensó, pero continuó para aclarar la situación- he conseguido una actuación cantando "Baby it's cold outside" en el espectáculo navideño de "King's island"

- un favorito personal…-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa- lástima que nunca la cantaremos juntos- la extrañeza por el comentario se reflejo en el rostro de Blaine y él apresurado aclaró- quiero decir como dos… artistas.

"Triste aclaración" pensó.

-así que ¿me vas a ayudar con esto?

-cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de leer sobre Carlomagno.

- muy bien, entonces…

Puso la música y comenzó la canción. Se dio unas vueltas disfrutando del ritmo y se apoyó en el espaldar del sillón para darle la entrada al otro chico.

- Enserio, no me puedo quedar…

Blaine confirmo que realmente era una de sus favoritas, porque la interpretación coqueta del castaño le infló el corazón.

-Pero, bebé, hace frío afuera- que bien se sintió el moreno cuando lo pronunció.

**- **El anochecer llegó.

-Llegó esperando que vinieras

**-**Vaya, que lindo...

-Tomaré tus manos, están como el hielo-trató de tomarle las manos, pero se arrepintió, quizás sería una indirecta muy directa.

El castaño se paró y se fue al centro de los sofás, caminando de una forma ingenua y coqueta que cautivo al moreno.

**- **Mi madre se preocupará.

- Precioso, ¿cuál es tu prisa?

**- **Así que, en serio, mejor corro...

- Precioso, por favor no tengas prisa- juntó las manos el moreno al decirlo, le rogaba, le suplicaba.

**- **Bueno, quizá sólo un trago más…-el castaño retrocedió hasta su lado y la sincronía se hizo latente. Estaba claro que ambos disfrutaban la interpretación.

- Pon algo de música mientras lo sirvo

**- **Los vecinos podrían pensar...

- Bebé, es malo allá afuera- se sentaron de frente en los reposabrazos cumpliendo perfectamente cada uno con su papel.

**- **Dime, como…

- No hay taxis que te lleven

**-**...romper este hechizo. -se inclinó hacia delante para darle a sus palabras más énfasis y luego giró al ritmo de la música y se sentó de nuevo en el espaldar seguido por el otro chico.

- Tomaré tu gorro, tu cabello se ve estupendo

**- **Debo decir no, no, no, señor.

-¿Te importa si me muevo más cerca?

No supo si fue la interpretación o sólo él, pero cuando se acercó el moreno hasta pegarse literalmente a su costado, le dio mucha vergüenza, levantó los hombros y trató de no tener contacto con él, aunque a la vez no quería separarse, así resultó una figura demasiado delgada y comprimida.

**-**Al menos diré que lo intenté...

-¿Cuál es el sentido de herir mi orgullo?- vio como el castaño se parí y ubicó en el asiento del piano que estaba en la esquina.

**- **En serio, no me puedo quedar...

- pero hace frío afuera) Acercándose al cuerpo del chico, tocó unas notas en el piano correspondientes a la canción. Se estaba jugando la conquista de aquel oji-azules precioso.

**- **tengo que ir a casa

- me emociono cuando tocas mi mano- eso era verdad- Bebé, no te resistas

Ambos acercaron sus rostros, pero Kurt se hizo el esquivo- supieras lo que resistes.

Se sentaron en un sillón, cómodamente mientras terminaban la melodía con un "cariño hace frío afuera" muy cómplice por parte del castaño acompañado del tono dulcemente agudo por parte del moreno.

Al terminar se miraron divertidos un momento hasta que recordaron lo sinceros que habían sido con la canción y desviaron la mirada.

-creo que estás listo-le dijo Kurt volviendo a mirarlo.

-bueno, para dejar constancia… -dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie rumbo a la salida, listo para huir luego de decir lo que seguía- tú estuviste mucho mejor que lo que va estar esa chica- luego se dispuso a salir.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y rápidamente lo detuvo aferrándole del brazo izquierdo. El moreno se dio la vuelta.

- ¿en serio?- le preguntó con voz ingenua el castaño.

- por supuesto… -le dijo el moreno acercando un poco el rostro, no mucho, no quería ser tan evidente.

- genial…-el castaño se acercó también.

Entonces Blaine decidió tirarse a la piscina, aún sin saber si tenía agua o se daba contra el duro fondo. Le tomó delicadamente el rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ambos sentían unas extrañas ansias devorándoles el estómago y sin poder quitar las sonrisas de las bocas, hicieron chocar sus labios en sólo un contacto gentil de reconocimiento y regocijo. Al separase volvieron a sonreír y para felicidad de Kurt se marcharon del salón tomados de la mano, como siempre quiso.

Blaine estaba orgulloso, su plan había funcionado.

FIN*** :)


End file.
